impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Hardy
Matthew Moore Hardy '(born September 23, 1974) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE. Along with his real-life brother Jeff, Matt gained notoriety in WWF's tag team division due to the Hardys' participation in Tables, Ladders and Chairs matches. As a tag team wrestler, he is a 13-time world tag team champion, having held six WWF World Tag Team Championships, three WWE Raw Tag Team Championships, one ROH World Tag Team Championship, one WCW Tag Team Championship and two TNA World Tag Team Championships. Wrestling in three separate decades, Hardy has managed to keep himself relevant through a variety of different gimmicks, character changes as well as his use of social media. In 2002, Hardy began a solo career in WWE and his subsequent "Version 1" persona was named Best Gimmick by ''Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Hardy's eccentric "Broken" gimmick, which he debuted in 2016, earned him multiple awards and praise from wrestling critics, including a second Best Gimmick award (in 2017, the character was renamed "Woken" within WWE). As a singles wrestler, Hardy is a three-time world champion, winning two TNA World Heavyweight Championships and one ECW Championship. In wrestling *'''Finishing moves **''Twist of Fate'' / Twist of Hate (Front facelock cutter) **''Ice Pick'' / White Light Experience (Double underhook with bodyscissors) *'Signature moves' **Biting **Corner clothesline followed by a running bulldog **Corner sitout powerbomb **Diving elbow drop **Diving leg drop, with theatrics **Forearm smash **Inverted DDT **Multiple turnbuckle head smashes **Moonsault **Northern Lights suplex **''Ricochet'' (Belly to back suplex lifted and dropped into an elbow drop to the opponent's midsection) **Russian legsweep **''Side Effect'' (Sitout side slam) **''Splash Mountain (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) – adopted from Eddie Guerrero *'Managers''' **Gangrel **Lita **Michael Hayes **Jeff Hardy / Brother Nero **Reby Sky / Rebecca Hardy **Ric Flair **Terri Runnels *'Nicknames' **"Big Money Matt" **"Broken" **"Cold Blooded" **"The Icon" **"The Man Who Will Not Die" **"Mattitude" **"Version 1" **'"Woken"' *'Entrance themes' **'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' ***"Chase Manhattan" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of The Hardy Boyz) ***"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (used as a member of The Hardy Boyz) ***"Blood" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of The New Brood) ***"Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet ***'"DELETION"' by CFO$ **'Ring of Honor' ***"Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet ***"Another White Lie" by Voodoo Johnson ***"Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (used as a member of S.C.U.M.) ***"Beyond the Wall" by Stephan Sechi (used as a member of The Hardys) **'Independent circuit' ***"Unbroken (Hotel Baby)" by Monster Magnet ***"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (used as a member of The Hardys) **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ***"Rogue and Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver ***"Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Immortal) ***"Reptillian" (w/ "Creatures" Intro) by Peroxwhy?gen (used as a member of The Hardys) ***"SPUD Theme" (w/ "I Am Iconic" Intro) by Dale Oliver ***"No. 14, Moonlight Sonata: III" performed by Nicolas James ***"Obsolete Suite (Broken Hardys Theme)" performed by Rebecca Hardy (used as a member of The Broken Hardys) Championships and accomplishments *'All Star Wrestling (West Virginia)' **ASW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy *'The Crash' **The Crash Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy *'Future Stars of Wrestling' **FSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'House of Glory' **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy *'Maryland Championship Wrestling / MCW Pro Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy **Extreme Rising World Championship (1 time) *'National Championship Wrestling' **NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Dimension Wrestling' **NDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy *'New England Wrestling Alliance' **NEWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NEWA Hall of Fame (class of 2012) *'New Frontier Wrestling Association' **NFWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NFWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Venom *'NWA 2000' **NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy *'OMEGA Championship Wrestling' **OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OMEGA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jeff Hardy *'Pro Wrestling South' **PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Comeback of the Year (2017) – with Jeff Hardy **Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Edge and Lita **Match of the Year (2000) – with Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian (triangle ladder match at WrestleMania 2000) **Match of the Year (2001) – with Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz and Edge and Christian (Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven) **Tag Team of the Year (2000) – with Jeff Hardy **Ranked #17 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate' **PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Remix Pro Wrestling' **Remix Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Facade *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jeff Hardy / Brother Nero **Match of the Decade (2010–2019) – vs. Jeff Hardy (The Final Deletion) *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' **ECW Championship (1 time) **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **WWE (Raw) Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Montel Vontavious Porter (1), Jeff Hardy (1), and Bray Wyatt (1) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWF European Championship (1 time) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) **WWF World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Jeff Hardy **André the Giant Memorial Trophy (2018) **Terri Invitational Tournament (1999) – with Jeff Hardy *'WrestleCade' **WrestleCade Championship (2 times) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Gimmick (2002, 2016) **Worst Feud of the Year (2004) – with Lita vs. Kane *'Wrestling Superstar' **Wrestling Superstar Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Hardy ''Luchas de Apuestas'' record See also: Luchas de Apuestas Category:Alumni